typhloshion domination
by Vulpsis
Summary: A first person narrative of a man who lives dominated by his typhlosion


I couldn't help what was going on in my household. I knew I was weak before but I didn't think I would be overtaken like this. I remember through life that close friends and family would advise me to be more assertive. They were worried that I was too much of a doormat, that someone would take advantage of me because I never said no to anybody.

It's been going on for a while, and I remember the first day it happened. It was my house pet, at first I had a Cyndaquil. I only wanted a Pokémon around the house so I wouldn't feel lonely, and I loved fire types. I just thought Cyndaquil would be the best option for me, and for a while he was. He would obey me and show affection whenever I came home from work.

Then he evolved, and he started to act a bit more aggressive towards me. At first it was just him throwing off my orders, and me being the wimp I was I didn't assert myself and let him do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he scratched the furniture, other times he would scorch the backyard. Sometimes I wonder think the only reason he didn't burn the house down was because he didn't have anywhere else to go.

After that…things got weird. At night he would sleep with me in bed, curled up by my side. But soon in the middle of the night he would wake me up. He would…hump me. And not through the blanket or anything like that he actually bothered to remove the blankets so he can hump against my leg. At first I tried to tell him to stop, I even whacked him but he would growl and scratch or bite me, so I would just let him finish. But it was so weird to wake up and have your Pokémon use you like that. I admit it kind of…excited me. I know I sound like a freak when I say that, But I actually began to look forward to feeling his fiery hot member rub against my leg. And just looking at him, how he had this look of frustration as he glared at me, as if he was mad and that it was my fault that he was like this… and he would just finish and cum all over me, as if he was marking me. I don't know why but…I liked how he would do that. I liked being dominated like that in a symbolic sense.

But then a year later he evolved again. He was a Typhlosion now, and as tall as me. When I first came home that day I literally felt my heart drop, he stood there with a menacing glare, the flames of his back burning brightly as if to show off what he was capable of. He threw me against the wall, I remember begging him to stop, to not do it as his claws tore down my pants. I felt his member growing as he humped against my bare skin, his thick fiery hot cock stroking against my legs as he grew erect. When he was done with that he threw me onto the ground, he quickly mounted me, forced me on my knees as his heavy warm body laid against my back, his fur seemed to feel as hot as fire as he forced his cock inside me, his hot tip penetrating me and forcing my walls to spread apart. He didn't give me time to grow accustom to his size, he was as impatient as he was during his Quilava days. He humped ferociously against me, forced his entire cock inside of me. I cried as he fucked me, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't hear it. His member seemed to melt my insides, the way he penetrated me was so painful and yet I was hard. I wasn't hard from getting fucked, I knew I was excited because he was truly dominating me. I was his now, I was his fuck toy and he knew I wouldn't do anything to stop it. When he finally came I probably had cum like 3 times, his seed felt so good inside of me, he filled me up entirely as he let all his fiery hot cum drain into me, he kept me nice and full for like a minute before he started to hump me again. And again…

Now every day when I come home he would throw me against the wall, force me to bend over the sofa or just slam me against the ground. He would growl if I didn't take off my clothes fast enough, and would punish me with his claws. My favorite times though are in bed. He's a bit more gentle at night. One time he even let me suck him off. I remember just eyeing his cock, and he seemed to notice to. So what the bastard did, he laid on his back and gestured me to do so. I had to grip it with both cocks, he was smirking as I did so. I ran my tongue across it and tasted so salty, but I loved it. Before I know it I was wrapping my lips around the warm member, sucking on it lovingly and bobbing my head up and down, trying to take in as much as possible. His smell overwhelmed me, and I felt hypnotized to love sucking his cock. When he came I tried my best to swallow as much as I could, tasting his salty and spicy cum was an amazing experience…

But it wasn't just that. The way he fucks me in bed is different. Usually when I come home he fucks me angrily, as if punishing me for ever leaving in the first place. But in bed he lays me on my back, and as he pushes his way inside of me he lays his furry body against me and well… he starts kissing and licking me all over. I know he loves me after every fuck like this, just the sex is overwhelming. His thick huge cock penetrating me and fucking deep inside me, his furry and soft body pressing against me and my cock, each strand of fur seemed to tickle my sensitive nerves while blanketing my cock with such intense warmth, and then he would kiss me, our tongues dancing around, his paw leaning my head forward as his tongue tasted every inch of my tongue, it's just that those nights are so passionate I find myself cumming multiple times throughout the night.

So while it may seem bad to be overtaken at first I learned to love it. I may be weak but being dominated like that gives me such an indescribable pleasure that the best way to understand is to just experience it.


End file.
